Jealousy
by HermioneRon13
Summary: Ron is starting to notice the strong relationship between Harry and Hermione. Set to Ron's POV In their 7th year. Ron then looks back at all the times he and Hermione had and how he felt...not in love...but Jealous!


::::::::::::::::::::: Jealousy:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Year after year Ron watch Harry and Hermione become closer together. It was either a hug or them holding hands, Ron noticed. Ron was begging inside to feel traded. He was Ron were the poor, red head, family that no one listened to. Let alone his name sounded like "weasel."

Ron never told Hermione that he loved her. He looked back at all the times they shared one day and never would believe how many fights they had. Maybe Hermione didn't, but every fight Ron didn't mean it. He'd hate to admit it but he only did that to hide that he loved her. Maybe he didn't know in his 1st year, but as the years dragged on Ron slowly understood what he was feeling. Not love. _Jealousy_.

"Hi Hermione" Ron came into the common room. She flashed her eyes dangerously. Was she still made about the Yule Ball? What had he done! "I-" But Hermione cut him off. "Ronald if I was mad at you still I wouldn't look at you right now" she bit her lip then smiled.

Yes, Ron could see that moment as if it was a clear view in his rear-view mirror. Hermione had forgiven him for ruining her whole night. Soon enough Ron learned he was doing these things because of again well….Jealousy.

Stupid little Victor, taking Hermione away. He denied that he loved her but why must he be so upset about this?

Year 7

Ron had made a huge mistake. It was that darn hurcrox. It made him mad! He left with Hermione in tears. She may never take him back. Or worse he may never see her again….No. He just couldn't think of that.

Ron had watched Harry and Hermione the passed weak in the pitched tent of theirs. They were always together. They held hands and she even talked about ideas without Ron. He was always so sure that Hermione shared the same feeling as Ron but maybe it was returned to Harry. Ron found himself in tears in the middle of nowhere. He pictured himself making that dumb comment. "Yeah, I'm still here" he shook his head is disappointment. That's when he heard her say his name. That's when he knew he was meant to come back.

Ron saw it. He had to kill it. Yet, it made Ron so angry with himself. It knew he was less craved by his mother and unwanted to a girl he loved. That's when he saw it.

Up came a cloud of dust saying rude remarks to Ron. It was so called "Anti-Hermione" and "Anti-Harry" then they kissed. Ron never felt more anger in his whole lifetime. He took the sword and slashed the shadow of darkness away. Ron's eyes were filled with pain and disgust. He then walked away from Harry.

Long after Hermione had forgiven Ron they had the funniest conversation. "How do you think I felt" she was half serious half amused. "What?" Ron was taken by surprise. "You don't think I enjoyed you kissing that squid?" Ron laughed. "Ron I saw what happened." "You don't need to feel that way" Ron looked at her brown eyes. "How'd you see?" He asked. "Remember how we first came to these woods?" Ron shook his head. "How we used to have coco and I read a book and how you'd laugh that I always had my nose in some type of text?" Ron laughed, although it was his own joke. "Well Ronald, I-"Her voice became chocked. "I—that night had one book and hot coco in hopes you'd come back" she looked at her feet. "I couldn't even read because my eyes wear so teary" she blushed.

"Well right from the outside of our tent where we sat I had the greatest view of the man I for some reason fell in love with battle off me and a friend kissing" Ron was amazed. She had seen everything. "I forgive you. "Yes, you were a horrible person but Ron just tell me next time you're upset, Honestly!" They smiled at eachother. Then he kissed her. "Hogwarts A History" he smiled slyly. "You didn't think I'd remember what you read the first time I saw you right?" She looked bright. "Well I did!" He tickled Her. "RONALD!" he stopped. "Just tell me how you felt" ron said. "Hmm?" Realization hit her face. "Oh, I-" she let out a deep breath. "Jealous." And they kissed once more.


End file.
